


Wrecked

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [33]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is done trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

“I can’t do this anymore Steve,” Bucky says, defeat evident in his voice as he slumps forward over the kitchen counter, hiding his face with his arm. Steve stops mid cooking, salt pinched between his fingers.

“What do you mean?” he asks, dropping the salt in the boiling water. He turns the heat down and moves to sit across from Bucky, who’s now picking at a loose thread on an oven glove.

“Buck, you gotta … you have to give me a little more than that,” Steve says with a light chuckle, trying to mask his obvious concern.

Bucky just shrugs.

“You can’t eat pasta anymore? You can’t come here anymore?” Steve continues, his voice sounding weak, “you can’t … you can’t be with me anymore?”

Bucky’s hand stops moving instantly and Steve holds his breath.

“No,” Bucky mumbles and starts picking at the thread again.

“N-no? What d-“

“No, that’s not it, Steve, it’s just …” Bucky says, sitting back up, but not looking at him, “I know you want me to get better, I know how much it means to you, but I-I can’t anymore. I’m done trying.”

Steve nods and grabs Bucky’s hand, slowly running his thumb over his bruised knuckles.

“I’m completely wrecked Steve, I-I’m so tired,” Bucky continues, lifting his head enough for his eyes to meet Steve’s. He’s got tears running down his cheeks, his lips are chapped and he looks paler than normal.

“It’s your call babe. It’s your body and I don’t want you to go on if you can’t anymore,” Steve says as he feels the tears swelling up in his eyes, “you know I love you no matter what.”

Bucky sniffles and gives Steve’s hand a squeeze.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 44.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "wrecked".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
